


A New Shiny School Life

by ShiveringPixels



Category: Shiny Pokeronpa (Instaronpa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dove is Zaydenphobic, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, this wasn't supposed to turn into an actual story but it did in production
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiveringPixels/pseuds/ShiveringPixels
Summary: Cyra has been scouted to attend Hope's Peak academy where she meet all types of quirky personalities, especially her new classmates and teachers. What happens during her (and her classmates) new school life at this prestigious school?Arc I: Chapters 1-??
Relationships: AirportSecurity | Farran x Kai, DarkSide | Zayden x Jupiter, FireFighter | Blaise x Void, GothIHop | Ronan x Cyra, GraveRave | Jair x Angel, HotShot | Phoenix x Marsh, MagicalGirl | Sky x Zeru, MusicalDesign | Aria x Laura, MysteryDoll | Zion x Noah, PaperPlanes | Doryu x Leo, RoyalKitty | Dianne x Kat, SwanLake | Dove x Nixie, ToughItOut | Hunter x Corin
Kudos: 1





	A New Shiny School Life

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Shiny Pokeronpa series in Intragram, an amazing story with equally amazing characters! Stan Blake! (even though he killed some of my favorites)
> 
>  **Read them here!**  
>  SPR1: https://www.instagram.com/shiny.pokeronpa/  
> SPR2: https://www.instagram.com/shiny.pokeronpa2/  
> SPR3: https://www.instagram.com/shiny.pokeronpa3/

_August 17th, 20XX, 6:02 AM_

Cyra stood in front of the school she had just been scouted to, Hope's Peak.

She had been scouted to attend due to her amazing skill in fire dancing, earning her the title of Ultimate Fire Dancer. She was very excited, so were her parents and friends. She never expected a school as amazing as this would scout her out, she was sure there were people with much more interesting talents than her. But, she wasn’t complaining. It was an honor to be scouted. She was excited to get to know all the other students, especially her new classmates.

"Bye, sweetie! I hope you have a wonderful school year!~" Cyra's mother sang, before driving away. Not being able to wait any longer (also because the opening ceremony began in just a few minutes), Cyra walked into the school.

' _It's much bigger on the inside..._ ' Cyra thought. Then another thing hit her, she didn't know where to go. She walked towards the first faculty member she saw.

"Hello sir." Cyra began. "I'm new here. Do you know why I go for the opening ceremony?"

"Ah, that would be the gymnasium!" The teacher said. "It's the first door down to the right."

"Thank you!" Cyra said, giving a polite bow before heading off to the direction she was told, and soon enough, she was face to face with a large door. Obviously, it was the gymnasium, as she could hear lots of chattering even behind the door. Plus, it had the word 'GYMNASIUM' at the top of it in big bold letters.

She opening the door.

Whoa…

She knew there were a lot of people who attend Hope’s Peak, but she didn’t expect this many.

Many eyes started at Cyra as she walked through the gym. She didn’t mind that much really, she’s always used to eyes being on her due to performances. Still, it did feel a bit different… and weird.

“First years line up over there.” A lady said, pointing to her right. Cyra walked over a rather small, but still big group of students. She'd say about sixteen students were present.

Although it was a small group, Cyra could tell this would be an interesting group of students, especially when she saw a dark purple haired male poking a female with long purple hair. Obviously she was annoyed but the guy wouldn't stop.

“May I have your attention please?” A person on the podium said. All the students turned their attention towards them. “My name is Arceus and I am the headmaster of this academy. I welcome the new students of this academy as well as welcome back the students who went here last year.” Arceus paused for a bit before they continued. “Like always, being that there are ninety-one of you, every student will be assigned a dorm room where you will reside for the rest of the year. Don’t fret though, you’ll still be allowed to leave the campus, just be sure to tell a staff member, or else you'll face the consequences."

Dormitories... Oh yeah, it did mention them on the letter Cyra got. She was to live within the school walls during the school year. Who she was living with, she didn't know, the letter didn't say. Another thing caught Cyra's mind; only ninety-one students? She supposed it made sense, while Hope's Peak was a big school, they advertised that they only accept the best of the best, so there being only a few students would make sense. Cyra felt even more confident in her abilities if that's the case.

“School starts at around 7:45 and ends at around 3:15. Although attendance isn’t mandatory for Ultimate students, it’s recommended. After all, what’s the harm in trying to learn a little?”

“It’s lame?” the male who was poking Cyra said, causing the purple haired female to lightly hit him on his arm.

“Zacian and Zamazenta will help you all to your door rooms. I hope we all have a wonderful school year together!” Arceus finished. There was an applause before the two teachers walked off the stage.

One of the teachers, who was pink in color and had a ponytail approached a group of students. “Alrighty! I want all the second and third years to follow me! Let’s make this a great year everyone!”

And with that, one half of the students were gone. The other half was faced, the group Cyra was with, was faced with the blue colored teacher. "Alright first years, welcome to Hope's Peak academy! I'm Zacian, one of the teachers for Class 67! Before we head off to the dormitories, let me explain the rooming situation. The dormitories are based on class, so, whoever you room with, they're also going to be your classmates."

"So, I assume that means we're all going to be classmates, right?" A green haired girl with a bulb on her head said. Zacian nodded.

"Corret!" Zacian confirmed.

“That’s nice!” a girl with the blindfold said, smiling widely.

“Awh, man, you’re telling me I have to deal with you two? This sucks!” The dark purple haired boy whined, gesturing to the blindfolded girl and the purple haired girl. The blindfolded girl’s smile dropped.

“Not so nice anymore…” she muttered.

"Hey, hey, hey, the school year just started! No fighting!" Zacian warned. "In the dorms, the boys get the B wing while the girls get the A wing. And, if you happen to be non-binary, like a few of our students here, just tell us and we'll figure something out! With that being said, let's go!"

The group went with Zacian. Cyra felt a tap on her shoulder. “Hey! So we're in the same class together, that's cool!" As a male with very visible fangs. He looked kinda cute… but Cyra shook that thought off, she shouldn’t be getting crushes on the first day.

“Yeah!” Cyra answered. “Pretty exciting being able to attend Hope’s Peak, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” the male looked nervous as he rubbed the back of his head. “Hi, I’m Ronan Nickit, the Ultimate Thief!”

“Thief? Meaning you steal stuff?” Cyra asked. Yeah, it was a bit of a silly question to ask, but she wondered why Hope’s Peak would allow a thief into their school.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, I’m not in the mood to steal anything right now.” Ronan said. “Anyways, what’s your name?”

“I’m Cyra Braxien, and I’m the Ultimate Fire Dancer.” Cyra answered. It was then that a purple haired boy ran past in between the two. “Hey!”

As Cyra watched the boy run, she noticed that it was the same person who was poking her during the ceremony. What was he doing now?

“Sorry about him.” A feminine voice spoke. Turning around, they saw the girl with a blindfold on. She was walking beside two more girls, one with blue hair and another with long purple hair. Cyra recognized the purple haired girl as she was the same one from the ceremony.

“It’s fine I guess.” Cyra said. She was lying but there’s no point in causing a ruckus over some stupid troublemaker.

“Alright, here’s your dormitory!” Zacian said, starting to call out everyone’s names and handing them their keys. “Since you’re all going not only going to share a dormitory together but also be in a class together, I highly recommend getting to know each other! And, If you’re having any problems come talk to any of the staff, we’ll help you! See you later!” 

Zacian walked away, leaving the class in front of their dormitory. On the front of the dormitory, it said 'Class 72'.

“Let’s all get settled in! We have a bright school year ahead of us!” said a white and yellowed haired male.

Everyone agreed with the male and entered the dormitory. It was pretty spacious. There were couches as well as tables and a television. Seems like this was the common area. 

“Th-this p-place looks n-nice.” A ginger boy said.

“...I suppose... it does…” A male with a zipper covering his mouth said.

“Now! Since we’re all classmates, let’s get to know each other!” the white haired male from earlier said. “I’ll go first! I’m Zeru Zeraora, the Ultimate Superhero!”

“Superheroes don’t exist.” a green haired female said. “They’re just some child’s fantasy, not an ultimate!”

“They do exist! I’m living proof!” Zeru said, putting his hands on his hips and giving a big smile.

“You’re either lying or you’re lying.” the female said. "That or a complete joke. Either one."

“Hey, hey, you heard what Zeru said.” the purple haired female said. “It’s only our first day, there’s no need for fighting.”

The green haired female let out a big sigh and rolled her eyes while Zeru simply smiled. The purpled haired female continued talking. “Anyways, hi, I’m Nixie Lapras. The Ultimate Sailor! I hope we all get along!”

“You sound like a mom!” the dark purple haired male mocked, causing Nixie to sigh. The male continued speaking. “I’m Zayden Gengar, Ultimate Prankster!”

“Why did we of all people have to get the prankster?” a female with a gem crown said. Zayden chuckled.

“I’m Corin Gallade, Ultimate Martial Artist.” a male with a helmet said. “I hope we can all get along and have a great school year together.”

“That’s the spirt!” Zeru cheered.

“You mean spirit?” the green haired female said. Zeru went silent but still had a smile on his face. “... I’m Sky Bulbasaur, the Ultimate Scientist.”

“I guess that explains why you look like such a nerd, heheh!” Zayden jeered. Sky ignored him.

“I’m Ronan Nickit, the Ultimate Thief!” Ronan introduced. “Before you comment, don’t worry, I’m not in the mood to do what I do.”

“I’m Kat Delcatty, Ultimate Model! ✨” a red haired female said.

“Wow, you’re really beautiful!” the female with the gem crown complimented, blushing a bit as she did. Kat sparkled.

“I already know, but thank you anyways! ✨”

“I’m Dianne Diance, Ultimate Royal!” the gem crowned girl said. “It’s nice to meet you all, I hope we can be friends!”

“… Jupiter Banette… Ultimate Voodoo Artist…” the male with a zipper covering his mouth muttered. He looked as if he didn’t want to speak anymore, so everyone moved on.

“What’s up! I’m Leo Garchomp, Ultimate Fighter Pilot! Nice to meet cha!” the male with the headband said.

“I am Doryu Hydreigon! The Ultimate Puppeteer!” A male with a large hoodie said. On his hands were two puppets, one of the puppets started to “speak”.

"A fitting talent for a stupid person!" the left puppet said. Doryu’s face contorted to worry and embarrassment.

“L-Lefty! Don’t embarrass me like that!!” Doryu scolded. He then nervously chuckled. “Don’t mind Lefty, he’s a bit rude.”

“My name might be considered silly but I don’t care! I’m Mimi Tapu Lele, and I’m the Ultimate Nurse!” A pink haired girl who was wearing a black hat said. 

“I’m Dove Swanna, the Ultimate Dancer! It’s nice to meet you all!” the blindfolded girl said. ' _So Hope’s Peak scouted another dancer_ ' Cyra thought. 

“I am Cyra Braxien, the Ultimate Fire Dancer!” Cyra said, earning a smile from Dove.

“So you’re a dancer too, that’s nice!” She exclaimed. Cyra smiled. Maybe she could try being friends with her.

“Nice to meet you all! I’m Bee Ledian, the Ultimate Entomologist!” the ginger boy introduced. “U-um, sorry if this a w-weird question b-but… a-are any of you s-scared of bugs?”

Everyone shook their heads, either because they were telling the truth, or because they just didn’t want to hurt Bee’s feelings. Either way, Bee was delighted. “Th-that’s great! I have so many bug friends I want you to meet!”

“That seems cool. I can't wait to meet them!" Mimi said, earning a wide smile from Bee.

“I’m Hunter Scizor, Ultimate Survivalist! It’s nice to meet you all!” a yellowish haired male said. He looked kinda serious which intimidated Cyra a bit. Zayden appeared as if he wanted to say something, but stopped when Nixie glared at him.

“Am I the last one? I’m Mira Oshawott, the Ultimate Swimmer! I hope we have a good school year together!” a girl with blue hair greeted.

“Is that everyone?” Zeru asked. Nobody spoke up causing him to smile. “Great! Now let’s all share one fact about ourselves!”

“I think I’ll pass.” Leo said. “Class starts in just an hour and I wanna rest."

“I agree.” said Dianne. "We can learn more about each other later. Let's just rest for now."

"Ah, alright! See you guys in an hour!" Zeru said, before marching off to his room. Everyone else followed suit. 

Cyra entered her room and was pleased with the contents. There was the standard bed and dresser, but there also was a fridge as well as a bathroom. Cyra could get used to this, it was an upgrade from her room at home.

Class didn’t start until about an hour, so Cyra decided to take this time to rest up a bit. She plopped down on her new bed and closed her eyes. Her new life at Hope’s Peak had just begun and was excited to see what comes next.


End file.
